


Young, Dumb, and in Love

by Jondiplier



Series: Omega Geralt Series [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pain, Pining, Prequel, Sex Education, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trials, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: A start of a prequel series to Corn Flower Blues.Geralt, an unpresented omega, and Eskel snippets. A short timeline of their pining relationship with a peak inside their closeness and dynamic before the Trial of the Dreams. Eskel is one of the only presented teens in his age group.Heed the warnings! They're 17 in my head, because I don't know when the Trial of the Dreams takes place but for convenience I'll say around the age of 16-17.Can be read as a stand alone since the actual fic has nothing to do with this drabble. It's just my start on working through Geralt's world and his troubles with identity and becoming the first witcher to be an omega.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Omega Geralt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Young, Dumb, and in Love

Afternoons are spent learning about anything between the bestiary, what kinds of plants to look for, and basic necessities for becoming a witcher. 

As boring as it can be, they know they need to study it if they want a chance at making it in the real world.

Sadly, today they are learning about sex education. 

"We already know how to have sex." One boy declares. "You guys taught us that four years ago."

Varin just drops his head and lets out a sigh. "We're well aware that you guys know." He starts, some of the boys snorting. "But this isn't about that, it's about secondary sexes." He says and claps his hands together. 

"So, you're all at that age where teens present. Some of you already have-" eyes fall onto Eskel. "And that brought up some questions.

"Now, not everyone has a secondary sex. Most people, like the majority of the population, are betas. They're base line, male and female. Then, as some of you might present, are alphas. They're the more… dominant sex. They, er," he stops and rubs a hand over his face, mumbling about how they had to have him do this. 

"They are meant to pair with omegas. Both sub sexes can be base male or female. Alphas and omegas are just more extreme ends. But we don't need to talk about omegas. None of you will present as one."

"Why?"

"Because none ever had. Never has there been an omega witcher. Don't know why. The trails seem to favor betas, and some alphas." He says. "It's not a big deal. If you present as an alpha you'll only get your first rut before the next trial, which will make you sterile." He says, leaning back against his desk.

The Trials of the Dreams. It makes some boys shudder. 

"What's a rut?" Eskel asks, one of the only presented ones in his age group. 

"It's like, a crazy thing where alphas get wicked sex crazed and the biological need to mate with an omega is intense. They have them to breed." He shrugs. "You'll probably have yours soon. We have places for it, you won't be let loose terrorizing the keep." He chuckles. 

Eskel pales at the idea. Geralt pushes his thigh against his, trying to reassure him without being obvious. 

"Now. Any questions?"

One boy raises his hand. "Will we meet omegas outside?" He asks. 

"Yeah. Of course." Varin scoffs. "There's plenty of alphas and omegas in the world. You're bound to run into one." He says.

Some of the boys ramp up at the idea, having heard stories from the older witchers that come for winter.

"You're dismissed. I'm done with this topic." Varin says and smirks as the boys scurry out, eager to have the afternoon free. 

♡~♡~♡~♡

Geralt is careful with his footing, careful at keeping his breathing even and steady. His cat-like eyes scan through the evening glow of dusk, racing through the forest near the keep. 

He gracefully leaps over fallen trees and dodges bushes and scrub. Never landing wrong, or else he'll be caught. 

His heart jumps in his throat at the idea, the fear, of being prey. He pushes himself further, barely able to hear his predator over the rush of blood in his ears. 

Geralt skids into a thick tree trunk and pushes off, using the momentum to change his course, wanting to throw the other off their feet. 

But he can only go so long, not even a fully mutated witcher could last forever. His legs burn, he's been running for what felt like hours. 

He slows, looking for anything to hide behind or in, desperate to get away. 

A yelp gets caught in his throat when the bulk of his friend crashes into him, tumbling to the ground.

"Oomph-!" The sound is punched from him and he slaps the back of Eskel's head. "You were supposed to tag me!" He bellows, voice pitchy. 

There's laughter coming from the body above him, a prickly, messily shaven face burrows into his neck. "Sorry. Couldn't slow down." He laughs, pulling himself off of his friend. 

Geralt joins in, giggling wildy as the adrenaline starts to wear off. He wiggles under Eskel to try and get out from beneath him. "You oaf, you could've crushed me." He huffs, hands slapping at Eskel's chest and shoulders. 

The other grabs his offending hands, pinning them above his head. "Thought you liked being roughed up?" Eskel quips, smirking down at him.

Geralt feels his face heat up and turns away, cursing quietly at how easy it is for Eskel to rile him up.

"I thought that was the whole point of this..." The young alpha muses, nestling between Geralt's legs. He leans in, taking advantage of the open neck offered to him. 

Geralt gasps as pressure is put on his neck, Eskel's nose on his heated skin. He's always been sensitive there. "Not to.. fuckin' crush me." He mutters, gritting his teeth to try and gain an ounce of restraint over himself. 

"You're not gonna break. You wouldn't be a witcher if you would." Eskel says, pressing wet kisses to his sweaty neck. Geralt never had a potent scent besides smelling sweaty or basic emotions. It never has been an issue since it's just… him. He's a beta, as they were told.

"Not a witcher yet." He says and bucks in his grip, trying to find any give. Ever since Eskel presented he bulked up, almost doubling in mass and muscle with alpha hormones. 

Even without the final trial, Eskel was a big guy. Geralt is getting there, too, he tells himself. Being a beta, he'll never be as big as his friend, but he won't be as scrawny and meatless as he is now. 

Eskel hooks his teeth over his shoulder, growling in warning at Geralt's meek attempts. 

The beta goes limp, mewling at the sound. 

"Eskel…" he starts. "Keep, let's go back. It's getting dark." 

Eskel sits up on his heels, looking his friend over before taking in the area around them. The sun was almost out of the sky, and the forest started to look creepy, even for his standards. 

He gets up, pulling Geralt with him. "C'mon. Better get there before someone finds out we're gone." He says.

♡~♡~♡~♡

Geralt is the first one in, slipping into a back passage that they use for emergency drills. He pulls Eskel in with him once it's clear and leads the way. 

They sneak through corridor after corridor, eager to get to their room without being spotted. 

He's pausing at the full witcher's sleeping quarters. Empty for the most part since it's midsummer. He listens for anyone before he's being tugged into the closest room by his wrist. 

"Eskel-" he starts before he's pinned against the closed door, his protest being muffled by his friend's lips. 

He melts into the touch, hands digging into the alpha's raggedy shirt as his head is forced back. 

He opens his mouth greedily, moaning as hot, slick tongue slides against his lips. 

A leg slots itself between his thighs, hips jumping at the contact. The kiss breaks and they pant, eyes meeting with their pupils blown wide. 

Geralt has to crane his neck a bit to meet his lips, huffing at the position. "Too tall." He says, pushing Eskel back, away from the door. "Lay down. I want even ground here." 

Eskel laughs at that, easily falling onto the bed. The older witchers always had nicer rooms, and beds that weren't straw. The beds are always big enough for the two of them, which is always a plus. "Hey, me being big makes it easier to lift you." He says as Geralt climbs onto his lap, resting his hands on the alpha's broad chest. 

"Mhm." Humming, he feels the taut muscle beneath his fingertips. "And I like it." He says, leaning down so their stomachs press together. 

"You do." Eskel mutters lowly, hands easily finding their place on his hips. 

Geralt's arms slide out, letting him fully lay on top of his alpha. He makes room for his face to hide in Eskel's neck, humming contentedly as he breathes in his familiar musk. 

It's rich, salty with sweat and heady with arousal. The earthy, comforting tones of him that makes him feel at home. He nuzzles closer, basking in the scent. 

It makes him hard, but also warm in his chest. He's fuzzy around the edges in a good way, aching to be impossibly closer to his friend. 

Hands wander up his sides and over his back, down to his butt. Geralt blows a raspberry against Eskel's neck in retaliation. 

Eskel makes a face and scrunches up his neck. "You know I hate that." He murmurs, kneading Geralt's backside tenderly. 

"Mhm." He hums, smiling to himself. "Making sure you're still there." He says. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eskel asks, pausing his hands. 

"Well. I don't want you going into rut." He says quietly. 

"You're worried about that?" He asks, kissing the side of his friend's face. "I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, but you're horny."

"When am I not horny?"

Geralt laughs softly at that. "You've got a point." He says and presses his hips up into his hands. 

Eskel hums lowly, getting back to work. "I'm not too worried about it. Sounds exaggerated." He says. 

"I believe it." He says softly, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. "I remember… mum used to kick me out of the house for days at a time." 

Eskel's hands move from his ass to cradling his head, fingers diving into his brown locks. 

"She'd be crazy. Men would come and it smelt so bad." He says. "Someone would leave food for me. I wouldn't see her for a while. Never knew. But today, I think I understand now." 

"She was an alpha?" Eskel asks, worried now that Geralt could present as one as well. 

"No. Don't think so." He says. "She didn't smell… big. Like, dominant. You do, but you're an alpha."

"Then an omega? Why would she be sexed crazed?"

"Well, why else? Alphas have it, there must be something to match it." 

"Maybe…" Eskel mumbles. "If it's as bad as you say… then I hope nothing happens. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone." He says, hugging him. 

Geralt nods. "I don't think you will." He murmurs, kissing at his neck. "You're a gentle giant anyway." 

Eskel scoffs lightly, letting his arms loosen. "You're lucky you're my friend." He says.

"Mhm?" Geralt hums, sitting up. He shifts his legs so he's on his knees. "I'm very lucky." He says, leaning down to kiss him. 

Their lips touch gently, but not innocently. 

Big hands frame his slim hips, holding him still as Eskel slowly rolls his hips against the beta's, earning a hitched breath from Geralt. 

Soon clothes are hastily thrown off, a vial or two of cooking oil hidden carefully in Eskel's pockets. 

Geralt's handled onto his hands and knees, letting out a harsh breath when Eskel pins him down. 

His larger body easily dwarfs Geralt's, making the beta drop from his elbows to his chest, hips up and flushed with Eskel's front. 

"You're beautiful like this…" the alpha rumbles, voice deep and gravely. 

It makes Geralt keen, his belly on fire as Eskel kisses the nape of his neck. 

Eskel makes him go limp when sharp teeth pinch his flesh, letting out a broken moan as molten heat surges through his veins. He arches his hips back, craving to be filled. 

Eskel wets his fingers in oil, tracing his puckered hole and dipping to his taint. For whatever reason, that spot drives Geralt wild. 

He spasms, cock jerking and leaking as Eskel slides slick digits behind his balls. 

"Esk…" he moans, wrapping his arms around the downy, old pillow to have purchase. 

"Shhh." He hushes softly, a finger now sliding into him. He watches in lust-filled fascination, never bored of watching Geralt fall apart. 

One finger turns to three, then four. Ever since he presented, he grew what the elders called a knot. It was to help seal a pair together, to make breeding easier. 

It freaked both him and Geralt out at first, but now, they love it.

"C'mon." Geralt huffs, swaying his hips while four fingers stretch him. "Need you." He whines. 

"You always need me." Eskel cooes, taking his fingers out slowly, enticed by the sight. 

"You're always so good." Geralt sighs, closing his eyes as the wet, blunt head of his prick kisses his needy hole. 

Eskel stays quiet, concentrating on being careful and slow. The warmth that engulfs him almost makes him spend, as usual. "I try." He says, voice straining.

Geralt tries not to tense up, excited and needy. "Mhm. Bet no one in the keep could fuck me as good as you." He hums, worrying his lip as Eskel gradually slides in. 

"I'd like to see them try." He growls, seated inside fully. Eskel wraps himself around Geralt, possessive in their fits of passion. 

Geralt only moans, soft and quiet. Teeth scrape over his nape. His eyes roll back, huffing out a breath as pleasure courses through him. It's almost as good as an orgasm. 

Eskel slowly pulls back, savering the feeling, before sliding back in. He starts a steady, leisure pace. 

He nuzzles into the nest of brown hair on the back of Geralt's head, inhaling his weak scent. 

Geralt's breathy moans come steadily, wriggling around as dizzying sensations spin around his body. "Eskel.. fuck, you're so good." He groans, a hand worming its way down to grab his own leaking prick. 

Eskel shivers at the praise, his breath becoming labored. He sits up, grabbing Geralt by his hips and watches as his dick plunges into the pliant body below him. 

"Gods…" The alpha rasps, grip tightening their hold on Geralt. 

Geralt comes with a strangled groan, biting into the pillow to keep him quiet. 

Eskel follows soon after, teeth itching for something he's not entirely sure of and rolls them onto their sides. His knot snug, Geralt comfortable with his back against his chest. 

They breathe together, panting in their afterglow. Finally, his knot goes down and Geralt spins around to kiss at Eskel's jaw and neck. "You're so good." He mumbles, drowsy and content.

He licks at the sweat building on the alpha's skin, eager to taste what's purely Eskel. 

"You're incredible." Eskel chuckles, the sound warm and fond. 

Geralt hums happily at that, closing his eyes and wraps an arm over Eskel's waist, holding him close as well. 

"Goodnight..." A sweet kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight."

♡~♡~♡~♡

Very few others present by the time the Trial of the Dreams come, wiping out a good chunk of his and Eskel's group. 

When Geralt wakes, he feels searing hot pain between his legs and an ache so deep in his gut that no position on the cot would aleve it. 

He sobs with the pain, older witchers confused and bewildered at his wheezing complaints, but not concerned. He's alive, he should be thankful. 

Another day passes before he can keep food and water down, sick from the agony roaring in his abdomen. Eskel manages to lay with him, his musky scent he had grown used to muted. 

They hold each other under thin blankets, Geralt finding comfort in soft touches. 

Once he's healed enough, the remaining boys are sent to go back to training, studying and cleaning; a familiar routine gone quiet and dim. 

♡~♡~♡~♡

Things between Geralt and Eskel change after the trial. While they usually were so open and causal about their flirting and advances, it seems to slow and grow hesitant. 

It's like they didn't know each other anymore. 

Eskel, since the trial, has become less dominating. His scent is almost as weak as Geralt's. He becomes hard to read. 

Their sex drives go down considerably, especially Eskel's. When they did manage to slide into bed together, he couldn't feel as much pleasure. When he finally came after what felt like hours of rutting, his knot looked deformed. Some of it would inflate, the rest was lax and a little pathetic looking. 

It was dismal. The two still hung out, but what really kills their moods and time together would be the intense, molten hot pain Geralt would suffer from after sex. His abdomen would bloat from inflammation, aching. He wouldn't let Eskel touch him sometimes because it was so bad. 

Geralt also grew violent mood swings, hormones going berserk. Some days his scent would be strong, as if fighting to break free. On those days, he was a force to be reckoned with. 

One night Geralt came to Eskel on wobbly legs. The alpha hasn't seen him in days, hurt and confused. 

He would've confronted him, but he is stunned when Geralt comes into his bedroom, donning stark white hair. 

Geralt has tears streaming down his face, pale and shaky.

They hug, Geralt cries. He explains that they did extra trials and it hurt. His bones feel like splinters, pinching him as he moves. His eyes burn as the additional mutations amplify his sight and his ears rang with increased hearing. 

They relearn each other slowly, working around their flaws. By the time they're starting to be back to normal, it's time for them to set out on the Path. 

The night before they kiss and fuck with passion, getting the last bits they can of each other. 

They whisper promises that they'll see each other in a few winters.

"I don't want you to go." 

"I don't either."

They sit in silence, the sun just starting to rise. 

The official new witchers are set off one at a time. It makes Geralt's heartache painfully when the morning bells go off, signaling for them to get up and ready. 

They're slow to get ready, wanting to drag this out as long as possible.

He squeezes Eskel tightly when they hug before leaving his room, fighting back tears. 

Geralt watches as Eskel is sent off first, a smile on his face despite the pain in his eyes. They laugh, pat each other's shoulders and say their goodbyes. 

His friend is set off with his chosen armor and swords, a pack of necessities and a journal for his own bestiary. 

He holds his cries in until night fall, laying in Eskel's bed where his scent is the strongest. In two days he'll be sent out, forced to leave the place that became home. 

When he does, he holds a brave face, shoulders square and straight. He says goodbye to his fellow witchers, the title still new on his lips, and sets off with his chosen armor, pair of swords, little pack of necessities and a journal for bestiary.

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt has not presented as an omega yet, hence the pain in his abdomen. My reasoning for it is his sexual organs weren't mature, so when sterilization came it slows/stops his body from developing. That leads to his hormonal issues and pain. 
> 
> I canon that male omegas are intersex, which is why his taint (undeveloped vulva) is sensitive, it's still forming. There will be more on that in later fics.


End file.
